This invention relates to sleeper sofas, and, more particularly, to a sleeper sofa which includes a hinged mattress which provides relatively firm sleeping support and relatively soft sitting support.
Sleeper sofas commonly include a folding mattress frame and a mattress which is supported by the frame. When the sleeper sofa is used as a bed, the mattress frame extends horizontally outwardly from the sofa frame, and the mattress is supported on top of the mattress frame. The sleeper sofa can be used as a conventional sofa by folding the mattress frame and mattress and then sliding the folded mattress and mattress frame into the sofa frame. One or more seat cushions are then placed on top of the folded mattress to give the sleeper sofa the appearance of a conventional sofa.
While sleeper sofas have been available for many years, certain disadvantages remain. One of the important disadvantages is that a sleeper sofa is usually not as comfortable as a bed for sleeping and is not as comfortable as a sofa for sitting.
Most people find that a relatively firm mattress which provides good body support provides better sleeping comfort than a relatively soft mattress. However, a relatively soft cushion generally provides better sitting comfort. Accordingly, a mattress for a sleeper sofa which provides maximum sleeping comfort does not provide maximum sitting comfort, and a mattress which provides maximum sitting comfort does not provide maximum sleeping comfort.
The invention provides a sleeper sofa with maximum comfort for either sleeping or sitting by using an inner spring mattress which has two hingedly connected portions. A head portion, which supports the torso of the sleeping person, includes relatively stiff springs to provide firm support and good sleeping comfort, and a foot section, which supports only the lower legs of a sleeping person, uses more compressible springs which provide a soft cushion when the mattress is folded and the sleeper sofa is used as a sofa. Accordingly, maximum comfort is obtained for both sleeping and sitting, and the hinge connection between the head and foot portions permits the mattress to be folded without bulging.